Sword Art Online: Uchiha Chronicles
by Concker5000
Summary: A/U what it was supposed to be one of the best games in history soon transforms into a horrible nightmare when it is revealed that there are no means of escaping this world. the story focuses on a player named Sasuke Uchiha, with a mysterious past and excellent swordsmanship, he will do anything to overcome this game. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen official parings.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: Uchiha Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword art Online or any of their characters; they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Reki Kawahara respectively.**

**At the moment I'm writing the fanfiction The Place We Can Call Home which is based on Naruto too, but I just couldn't resist when I got this idea since I haven't seen a fanfiction crossover with Naruto and SAO. I hope you'll like it.**

**PS: The fanfiction The Place We Can Call Home has a Sasuhina central Pairing, this one however will be a Sasusaku, so for the people who don't like the pairing please keep from sending offensive comments.**

**Chapter 1: Death Game **

"And we are back with this week's MMORPG sword art online, created by none other than Kabuto Yakushi, genius inventor and game programmer; at the moment we can see the people lining up in stores to buy the game, it is said to be one of a kind, this is what players have been waiting for, according to the comments…" said a reporter as she explained to the uninformed viewers the features and contents of the game.

He was reading the latest issue of the magazine gamer informing about new games and developers. He had been waiting for this, too much for his taste if one asked him and finally it was here.

He closed the magazine and put it in his desk as he walked slowly to his bead, his curtains were closed, therefore the only thing visible in the room was the monitor of his computer where the news about the game kept streaming; he kept walking until he recognized the shades that were his bed, turning his head to the left he leaned and took an object in his hands, it was helmet with cables attached to it that connected it to a console in the bottom of his desk just above the floor, he soon let himself rest his body In his bead with the helmet in his hands with his eyes closed.

It was time, opening his eyes he took the helmet and put it in his head, he soon closed his eyes once more

"Link start" he said his voice deep and cold

As soon as the words were uttered he felt his mind traveling at an enormous speed and then a he saw it, the registration box, he quickly filled it out and just as it loaded there was darkness.

His eyes opened to reveal a site completely different from before, a stone arc was positioned around 50 meters from him, as he turned he saw the city where many other players were appearing.

He took a moment to enjoy himself as he raised his hand so he could take a look at it

"Finally" he said as he clenched his hand

Not a moment later he dashed towards the closest exit of the town where he would go to start his adventure, he passed through the merchants' area where Npc's and players traded materials, armor, gems, and other equipment.

As he ran a voice calling made him stop in his tracks, the voice quickly grew louder and closer

"Hey man I thought you weren't going to stop" said a blond man with blue eyes, a red bandana and what seemed to be whiskers giving him the appearance of a young fox, he looked to be around twenty years old, was dressed with the default equipment, a long-sleeved orange sweater, and black pants. He had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist showing he was right-handed He was breathing heavily with his hands in his legs "Anyways you look like you've been before, where you in the beta test?" said the blond once more with a grin in his face

"Yeah, what about it?" replied a partially annoyed raven haired man with midnight black eyes, tall and well build and dare the blond say (though he would never admit it) handsome, dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt covered with his default gear, black pants, and grey boots as he subtly narrowed his eyes to the strange guy;

"Really? That's great, then could you teach me some of your moves, I bet someone like you knows many things about abilities and stuff" said the blond as his grin grew larger

"I don't have time for that" the raven replied as he turned to leave

"Wait man, please come on, will ya?" pleaded the blond with his hands together "I'm Naruto by the way it's nice to meet ya" he continued with the grin back in his face

The raven took a moment as he looked at the blond, he was annoying but he didn't seem to be a bad person. He sighed and said "Fine, let's go" he then turned around and started walking "My name is Sasuke, just so you stop calling me 'man'" he said with an annoyed glance at the blond

The blond chuckled and stepped beside the raven "Well good to meet ya Sasuke" he said and put his hands behind his head

Sasuke gave him a glance and smirked "Hmph, let's hurry or someone will take the good hunting spots" he said and didn't wait for the blond to reply before he dashed forward once more; as he left the town he noticed the detail in the trees and forests, it really was a sight to see, a giant orb could be spotted in the sky, far away from everyone, it resembled a moon white and shining as the wind blew fragrances pertaining to the different plants in the area, he stopped slowly as a figure entered his field of vision, he recognized it as a boar level one according to his scanner "here, you can test your skills with this boar" he said to the blond that had just arrived as he motioned to where the low-level monster was

"Man thanks" the blond replied without sarcasm in his voice

Sasuke's brow twitched with the last comment, perhaps the blond was doing it on purpose, he folded his arms and waited for the blond to attack

The blond turned from the raven to look at the boar, his scanner read: health points 221, no energy based attacks. he took his sword from his sheath and with a war cry he ran after the monster

Sasuke observed the man before him with a raised brow, the blond didn't seem to know the basics of the attacks and combos, and for the look of things he didn't know the charge attacks either.

The blond fell in his butt as the boar took distance from him, the animal was preparing to launch an attack but he still tried to get to his feet

Sasuke calmly approached and passed the young blond in the floor as he closed in to the boar he stooped a few feet away from it and drew his sword out "in this game you have to use the motion of your body to access the techniques and combos in your arsenal, with different swords and different styles players have commonly different techniques to use, but all you were doing is moving your sword from left to right like an idiot, first calm down and concentrate your brain will be slowly picking your movements conducting you closer and closer to your default style, you can even develop your own after mastering the former." He talked as the boar clashed with his sword, he effortlessly fended off the monster and stood in his place with a fast movement he took his sword and put it in his sheath once more, as the blond approached him.

"Let yourself feel the attack charging in your sword, when it reaches its maximum point of energy let it go" Sasuke explained to his new acquaintance

The blond looked at him confused for a few moments but then as if a light bulb had been lit above his head he said "right, I got this". He took his sword once more positioned it to his side; soon red light engulfed the blade as the boar quickly dashed to its target. Naruto then rushed forward as the sword penetrated the side of the boar cutting it in half

"Yeah, I did it did you see that? I was awesome" yelled the blond as he bumped his fist in the air

"Yeah, not bad Naruto, but you should know that this kind of monster is like slimes in another games" the raven said with a smirk, he looked to the sky and felt the wind in his face, at that moment he felt at peace, he turned his gaze to the blond who was jabbing and slashing the air with his sword "pretty fun isn't it? To use your body in your attacks"

"Hell yeah, even if this game doesn't have any magic, this totally makes up for it" Naruto replied grinning widely at the raven.

"Shall we continue then?" the dark haired teen asked his companion with a fair amount of amusement leaking out his voice

"Of course" replied the eager blond pumping his fist in the air once more while grinning at him.

"Hmph, then come on" Sasuke said as he continued forward down the forest followed by the loud blond.

_Four hours later…_

"Ah yeah that's what I'm talking about" said a blond man as he let himself fall on his back in the grass "I'm so lucky to have been born in this era, the man who made this game is a genius" he continued as he grinned to the man standing near him

"Don't make such a big deal out of it" said the raven as he looked in the horizon, where the sky had turned orange and in the far distance the birds flew, a small current of air moved along with his hair caressing his face.

"Give me a break man, it's my first Full dive" whined the blond in the floor "when you were in the beta test, how far did you go?" he asked his friend

"in two months I got to the eight floor" he replied as he locked eyes with Naruto "this time I'll do it in a month" he finished returning his gaze forward

"You are really into this aren't you" the blond said with a teasing smile

"During the beta test the only thing in my mind was SAO, day and night; in this world where one sword can take you anywhere you want; in many ways I feel more alive here than in the real world" the raven said as he took his sword out of his sheath and slashed through the air "well then" he said as he put his sword back in its sheath "are you up for another round?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets

"Hell yeah" said the blond as he got to his feet, however when he was standing his stomach started growling "But it seems I need to recharge my batteries" he said with a nervous chuckle

"The food here only serves to satisfy your virtual self, it will by no means 'recharge your batteries'" Sasuke told Naruto with a blank face.

This time the blond laughed loudly "what I meant to say is that I'm logging out, I ordered a pizza, that it's going to arrive at five thirty at my place, my grandpa is probably still peeping at ladies in the hot springs, he might get home late after all so I gotta feed myself" he continued grinning happily at the other man who in turn only raised a questioning brow.

"Are you for real?" he asked earning himself another chuckle from the blond "well then I suppose we part ways here" he finished looking straight at the horizon

Naruto stood up dusting off his clothes as he approached the raven teen "Yeah, thanks for everything man, It was a great help, oh hey I'm meeting with some friends of mine later so do you want to befriend them too?"

Sasuke eyed him briefly before turning his gaze to the landscape once more "No" he said definitively "I don't have time for that"

Naruto looked at him oddly "Alright, no worries" he said returning to his previous mood "Thanks again Sasuke" he smiled at him.

The raven faced him wholly as he said "See you around Naruto" giving him one smirk, before turning in the other direction with the intention of leaving.

Naruto quickly opened the command screen and started looking for the log out button; he eyed it quizzically when he found no sign of it "what the hell?"

Sasuke turned to him once more when he heard the blonds voice, judging by the tone he used he was clearly confused "what is it?" he asked curious as to what caused such reaction

"There is no button to log out, I can't seem to find it" he replied still looking at his mini-screen

The raven was slightly surprised, there was no way to miss the log out button it was the last command of the general options; curious he opened his own screen looking for it as well, his surprise grew when he saw the place where the log out option had been only to see a blank space. He was certain it was here he had seen him too many times already, something was wrong, alarms in his head immediately went off, they hadn't received any notice, and it was proven that it wasn't a bug since the choice had disappeared of both their command screens, perhaps a game malfunction? No there would have already been an announcement alerting the players, something was definitively off.

"Have you contacted the game master yet?" Sasuke asked the blond as he closed his menu, there was no point in looking further he knew it was gone.

"I tried but nothing's happening, huh" said Naruto as a foxlike grin appeared in his face "it's probably a bug, imagine how many people must be freaking out about this right now" he continued as he released a loud chuckle "it does make for a pretty good prank, I'll admit"

"I can only assume you are familiar with pranks by the way you are acting, no matter you too, soon are going to start panicking" Sasuke said with a blank face

"How so?" asked a confused Naruto

Sasuke simply pointed to the clock on the top of the menu screen, revealing that it was 5:25 pm already.

The effect was instantaneous the blond fell on his knees and with both fist upwards he yelled crying fake tears "My ramen flavored pizza!"

Naruto quickly stood up and eyed him with what the raven assumed was hope "are there any other ways to log out?"

Sasuke quickly though about the question coming rapidly with an answer "No, in the beta test that was the only instrument given to us to log out, the manual didn't have an emergency log out system either"

"No way!" said the blond with determination in his voice "there's got to be a way to get out of here" he suddenly started running around making poses with his arms and body yelling things like "open sesame" "to the infinity and beyond" " "time to escape"

The raven eyed him irritated, this man older than himself was acting like a complete fool, then he remembered the process of creating an avatar _'he must be younger than me then'_ he thought amusingly probably an eight year old trying to pass as a grown up, though he would observe first no use in making wrong conclusions later.

"Oh that's right I just have to take out the NerveGear" he said trying to take out an invisible helmet

"You can't idiot, every electrical impulse sent by our brain to control our body is intercepted by the NerveGear, making it real in this world, but not in the outside world, meaning no matter how much you try to move around you won't be able to move your physical body."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked the blonde confused

"We have to wait till the game master notices and evacuates the players, or to someone on the outside world to remove the NerveGear for us, whatever happens first" replied the raven with indifference masking his face.

"Man it means I'm stuck till the pervy sage comes back home, what a bummer, what about you do you have anyone to get you out?" Naruto asked curious

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Sasuke said without giving it much importance, he looked around nothing out of the ordinary but the alarm bells were still ringing something was off and he couldn't figure out why this had never happened before he was a genius for Crying out loud; he quickly quieted his thoughts and an alarming revelation came to him, it was so obvious why didn't he think of it before, he was going to present his thesis to his friend but suddenly they were engulfed in a familiar blue light and then they were gone.

Sasuke opened his eyes immediately scanning his surroundings, he recognized the place he found himself to be as the plaza in the town of beginnings, he noticed the massive amount of people chatting and murmuring things, scared and confused as to what was happening, blue lights flashing everywhere bringing more and more players, he was now sure his suspicions were proving correct but he'd have to wait for the bomb before making his move, besides he wanted to hear from the man himself what he was thinking, this would definitively be interesting.

Someone pointed out a strange thing in the sky, the raven wasted no time and turned his gaze towards it, up there higher than great columns they were surrounded by a red marking made its presence known the word **warning** written on the center, he looked expectantly for the show to begin, he was not disappointed when countless more markings identical to the previous one appeared out of nowhere connected tightly to one another filling out the sky turning it red.

The players were startled and dare he say scared as he looked at them briefly before turning back to the spectacle, a red fluid started leaking out of the through the borders of one of the markings with the words **System announcement **written on it, transforming itself into a humanoid figure covered by a red hood and his tunic concealing the entirety of his body with the exception of his hands, Sasuke found the resemblance of this figure with the game master picture in the calling button not surprising but rather amusing it seemed this guy was all for show, he could work with that later.

Murmurs once again filled the plaza, players were just wondering if this was the game master, he had to scoff at that they were wither slow of paid no attention to their surroundings, they were making theories of what they thought was happening now, he was getting irritated it was obvious the man himself was going to tell them so he waited until the figure decided to speak.

"Welcome to my world, players, my name is Kabuto Yakushi, I am the man who created this world, and the only one who can control it" the figure said the people immediately started chatting about it "I'm sure you've noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu" he continued "this is not a defect in the game, I repeat, this is not a defect in the game, it is a feature of SAO; let me elaborate, you cannot log out of this game by yourselves, and people outside cannot shut down of take the NerveGear of your heads, Should they try the transmitter inside it will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and ending your life instantly"

Surprised, terrified, confused, shocked gasps were heard everywhere, Sasuke noticed that they didn't believe him, including his blond friend, but he knew that this guy was serious, it wasn't a threat it was a fact, that much he knew, Kabuto Yakushi was a genius he had no doubt he had already prepared everything he needed to carry out his game, the raven suddenly felt, scared and excited, it was a rare combination, he knew there was no going out of here until the game was over, and that somehow made things more interesting for him, but he kept listening nonetheless he wouldn't waste any information he could get his hands on. He turned when he heard a couple trying to get out of the plaza when they suddenly collided with an invisible wall, thus impeding their escape, so they were trapped, the guy really wanted them to here, he turned once more to the floating figure and waited quietly.

"He's got to be insane right Sasuke there is no way this guy can do something like that" said a disbelieving blond to his right.

The raven eyed him blankly before replying "you should never underestimate that man Naruto, he isn't lying the NerveGear has the capacity to fray our brains with the energy it possesses, and it works just like he said after all he invented it, he just has to bypass the security limiter and that's it"

Naruto looked surprised "this is nuts, what the hell is going on?"

Sasuke turned to the figure and simply said "Shut up and listen, I'm sure he'll tell us now"

"Unfortunately many of the players' parents and families have dismissed my warnings, and attempted to extract the NerveGear, as a result two hundred and thirteen players have abandoned Aincrad and the real world, never to return again" said Kabuto "News about the deaths are flowing through the media making sure it won't happen anymore, therefore I want you to relax and focus on clearing the game" he said with a wicked smile

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at him, he understood his drive to create the game, to test it out, and even making sure that the lab rats as cruel as it sounded didn't escape, but he seemed to be enjoying the fact that those people died, and that pissed him off. .

"However I want you to hear this and remember it clearly because it may very well be the difference between dying and surviving, there is no longer any means of reviving someone within the game, once your health points have reached zero your avatar will be forever lost, and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain in the real world." Kabuto spoke once more

Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise, the probability of death just skyrocketed; he realized that this wasn't a game anymore, as he remembered the many times he had died in his previous adventure during the beta-test his eyes narrowed in frustration, his mind racing with plans and ideas to stay alive, he knew the towns, hunting spots, quest, dungeons, he had everything at his disposal, but he had to be careful, one mistake and it's over.

"The only means of escaping are to clear the game, as of right now, you are located in floor one, the lowest of Aincrad, as you fight the bosses of each floor you will open a path to the next one until you reach the floor one hundredth, defeat the boss of that level and you will have cleared the game" the figure continued talking, despite the horrified murmurs of the crowd "Also I've added a special present from my part to your storage. Please take a look"

Sasuke looked for it curious what kind of present would this man give to them, apparently he had everything he wanted, what was his game. He opened the storage and materialized a new object that was in it, slightly surprised to see it was a mirror, _'a mirror?'_ he thought in puzzlement, however he had no time to think about it for several blue lights flashed in his peripheral vision, he turned to looked at them the, lights covered the players in a way he didn't recognize, he was sure it wasn't teleportation, for it would be a complete stupidity, but once more he had no time to think, the same light covered Naruto's body he immediately turned to his new acquaintance "Naruto!" he said. Giving a step forward, his attempts to get to his friend were frustrated when the same light covered his own body, he did not feel pain but he knew something was happening with his body. When the lights went off he pushed his thoughts away for the moment he needed to be sure Naruto was safe first "Hey dumbass you there?" he asked turning to look at the blond he noted satisfied that his voice hadn't changed in the least in fact his height and was the same as in the real world, he theorized his body had undergone a transformation but he'd look into that later.

"Bastard what did you just call me?" said a fuming blond turning his head left and right as if looking for someone. Sasuke noticed immediately all the changes in Naruto's appearance and he was sure he was Naruto, who else would fall for that in a moment like this; the blond was shorter just a little shorter that himself, his previous mid-long blond hair was shortened significantly and his face looked rounder, more childish, though he the whiskers remained the same.

"It's me idiot, right here " he said calling out to him, the blond looked at him strangely as if studying him, he didn't mind much Naruto was probably confused by the appearance of his friend.

Naruto turned when he heard the voice of the raven bastard, however he did not expect what he saw next, a teenager with short spiky hair on the back, and long bangs on the side of his face, his blue-raven hair illuminated by the sun light, he looked to be about the same age as him, though he noticed irritably that the raven bastard got even more better-looking than before, AND he was taller than him, even if only a little _'lucky bastard'_ he thought approaching him "you are Sasuke right?" his voice not returning to the one in the outside world

"Yeah, it that mirror turned our avatars to an identical version of our outside world selves" the raven said turning his gaze to the enormous figure in the sky

"How did he do that?" the blond asked surprised

"The NerveGear has a scanner in the visor that captures all our facial expressions; I believe that's how he managed to put our faces flawlessly" Sasuke replied blankly

"And I suppose he got our bodies when we calibrated the system right?" Naruto asked annoyed

"Indeed" the raven swordsman said

"Why the hell is this nut doing this?" the blonde asked turning his gaze too to the man in question

"If you'd shut up then probably you'd be able to hear your answer, look he is going to speak" the raven signaled before Naruto had a chance to interrupt

"I'm sure you all must be wondering why I did this, why the inventor of the NerveGear and sword art online would do such a thing; well the truth is I already have achieved my goal, I wanted to create a world that I could control, interfere I wanted a world where I was a god, and now I am, it is complete. This is the end of the tutorial, and the inauguration of sword art online, good luck to you players, you'll need it" he finished with a sinister chuckle that reached everyone's ears, and then he disappeared just like he came in a flowing red liquid that turned to smoke.

For a moment there was silence everyone was still processing the words of the mad scientist and creator of the game, a shout came from the crowd, a girl fell on her knees and started weeping the effect was instantaneous, everyone started yelling, sobbing, sniffing, confused, scared, surprised.

Sasuke watched indifferently at this people the only thought in his mind was survive, and so when he noticed the barrier disappearing he turned prepared to dash rapidly towards the exit, but the face of his new acquaintance made him stop in his tracks, he looked stunned, scared just like the rest of them, he had no time to lose, and so he yanked him by his forearm and rushed quickly to the exit, no one noticed, his sudden race to the outside of the plaza, they stopped in a deserted alley, the lights orange lights of the incoming sunset, barely reached them, Naruto looked surprised but he didn't have time to explain his actions.

"Listen, we are going to the next town, in this game the resources are limited, and we need to get stronger in order to survive, and the fields surrounding the town of beginnings will soon be wiped clean, I know all the roads and paths to take for us to reach the next town even at our level, and some really good hunting places, let's go the earlier we reach the faster we can start leveling" the raven said turning from him ready to go.

"I…I'm sorry man I can't go with you" he said avoiding his gaze "my friends, are still there in the plaza scared in confused, and I don't plan on living them any time soon." He finished with determination in his eyes.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised the brushed if off quickly "I see" he said looking away from him this meant that he was alone, just like before, but that's how it was supposed to be that's how he survived, that's how he always did alone, perhaps it was for the best.

"I'm sorry man; I really appreciate everything you've done for me, I can't ask anything else from you, so don't worry about me go to the next town and get strong, I may not look like it but I was actually a guild leader in some other games, I can handle it, believe it" he said grinning widely to him

He closed his eyes in contemplation for a few seconds; he then opened them slowly and turned to the exit of the alley "alright" he said nodding one last time as a good bye

"Hey" Naruto said getting the attention of the raven once more, his face looked slightly saddened covered with a grin "good luck"

Sasuke looked at him one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

Through the gates of the town of beginnings a lonely figure ran with amazing speed getting farther and farther away by the second.

As he entered the woods a creature stood in his path growling menacingly at him, it looked like a wolf level two.

Sasuke without stopping unsheathed his sword, preparing to cut him down, suddenly the wolf rushed to him with intensions of attacking, the raven evaded effectively and beheaded the creature with his sword, who in turn exploded in pixelated data.

Sasuke stopped his face indifferent to the events that had just progressed, his adventure was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: Uchiha Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword art Online or any of their characters; they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Reki Kawahara respectively.**

**Chapter 2: The Heart of a warrior**

He was looking straight at his table as he sat there, a sandwich with extra slices of tomato resting in front of him.

He was at a canteen in a village in the far north west of the first floor, it had been two weeks since the game had started and he had covered an immense ground; with his experience and knowledge he had managed to complete quests faster than he did before and of course faster than most of the other players.

However, he thought turning his bored gaze to the window on his left side, there was something missing; since he left the town of beginnings he went through every city collecting quests systematically and organizing them in categories of area and threat level; he had decided that he would play it carefully doing all the missions that put a low threat but still gave him experience, so far his plan was working, he was growing stronger, and he was still alive and that was his priority as of right now, then again he started losing his excitement over the missions the stronger he got the easier the missions where, and to be honest he was getting bored.

He thought it strangely, his plan was working accordingly and if he kept like that he was sure surviving wouldn't be much of a problem; that is of course outside the boss chambers.

He closed his eyes remembering his fight with Rog'luck khen the boss of the seventh floor in the beta test, the raid had been pretty entertaining; the party leader as incompetent as he was couldn't develop a decent strategy to fight the monster, so in the heat of the moment he took control of the situation and called for the forces to divide in groups and initiate a combined assault as he held a few members to remain back and contain the attention of the boss, he wasn't much of a leader because he rather liked being in the middle of the battle but he commanded the party and together they beat him with no player casualties, not before he joined the offensive crew of course.

He had felt so alive in that moment, like an ancient general directing an army to take control over a city; he was quite knowledgeable about war stories and medieval warfare, so to be in a situation like that had made his blood boil with excitement.

He opened his eyes once more as the memories quieted down, again leaving him with his troubled mind, he had no clue what to do, he was even questioning his sanity for thinking he should do something, according to his analysis his method was proving to be a safe balance of experience and safety, was he really that messed up that he needed to put himself in danger just to have fun?.

His mind was betraying him so he decided to do the only thing reasonable; he took the sandwich and gave a big bite. His eyes wandered around the canteen music playing in the background, there were a few NPC's doing their routine walk, just looking at them bored him sometimes, he was one of the really few players who had made it to this town, most of them were still in town of beginnings, and many others ventured to the rest of the floor so it wasn't a common sight to only see NPC's in some areas.

He stood up having already paid for his sandwich and left the canteen.

There was a lot in his mind at the moment, his carefulness had delayed his progress moderately, he didn't have the level he had when in the beta and that was irritating him more than he cared to admit, not only that but he had been looking for the boss room as he traveled only to have no results in his investigation, it was maddening him, he didn't like to waste time like that, but as the information broker had told him no one had found it yet, he wanted to be in the party that cleared floor one, mostly because of pride and also because he wanted to fight him again.

As he kept walking through the village his mind ventured to more personal things, he was quite frankly worried about Kakashi, how was he doing and what was he feeling, since they had no connection with the real world it was impossible for him to know anything about his guardian, Kakashi Hatake, a man with silver grey hair like that of the wolves, with his cunning and laidback personality that drove him crazy many times in the past, as much as he didn't like to show it, the man was the only thing he had now, he had no one else except for his brother who had left him after the tragedy of their family, but for Sasuke he was no one in his eyes anymore, in fact the only person who actually held a place in his heart was Kakashi, a man so similar to himself that sometimes he thought he could read his mind, he was the closest to a father Sasuke had, so he couldn't help but worry.

He was now in front of a door inside an inn, he hadn't paid much attention but he had been here already so he knew his way around.

He opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him; he took his sword and placed it in his storage, before taking his clothes off and going to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and putting some clothes on he rested in his bead looking at the ceiling, he felt strange, this was definitely not like the beta test, he slept, he breathed, and he lived here now in Aincrad as if somehow his entire world had been an illusion, to be honest with himself he didn't know what to think about that so he pushed those thoughts away.

He hadn't seen Naruto since the day they departed, and from time to time he wondered how he was doing, he had not met many people who actually got his attention, but he had not met anyone like that blond idiot, he remembered going through a village near town of beginnings doing his business, as he noticed the people in the streets many where still scared, and who could blame them, he was actually a freak for being as excited as he was, but all of them gave up so easily, it was both irritating and saddening, but he had heard something about the whiskered blond that got his attention, about a guild that took the jobs from players who did not have the resolve nor strength to fight, and came back not only with experience, but with currency and objects, this guild was said to be led by a blond buy with a red bandana with whisker marks on his face, of course many did not believe the stories but he was certain they were correct, the last conversation played over in his head once more

"_My friends are still in the plaza scared and confused, and I'm not about to leave them anytime soon" _

Those words had been uttered with such determination that some part of him made him admire the strength of his will.

Naruto would be fine he was sure of that, but that didn't mean he felt less guilty for abandoning him two weeks ago.

The rest of the people he met, the ones who were not terribly scared, were girls who fawned over him like before, and arrogant pricks who thought that because they were adults could do whatever they pleased, those were the ones he hated the most.

All in all life wasn't so bad right now, but he was still a kid and he couldn't help but be a little worried about his acquaintances even with his uncaring personality.

He closed his eyes as his mind drifted to sleep, there was much to do, and he needed all the energy he could get.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He woke up as early as always the next morning and left straight to the hunting grounds where he would complete his quests for the day.

As he left the inn, he received a message from his info broker; it seemed she had something interesting for him so he decided to go back to town of beginnings after he completed his quests in this area, he walked calmly down the streets of the village with no apparent rush to start the day's affairs, in reality he had already gone over the first sixteen missions he had to complete today, if everything went well, he might even be able to rise two more levels before focusing specifically in finding the boss room, with his mind set and an image of the map in his head he dashed to the wilderness where he was sure to find his prey.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was around noon when he decided it was time to have a break, and go to a blacksmith to repair his gear, the area he was in was not plagued by monsters anymore in fact there was no monster to be seen, but that would only be for a couple of minutes more until they respawn, with his inventory half full and his quest completed he took a blue crystal and teleported to town of beginnings.

A blue light engulfed his body and then he was gone, only to reappear at some kind of monument which was in fact the place where everyone appeared after a teleportation, he chose that moment to look around.

The street was busy, merchants and players alike talked, some others kept to themselves, but it was no surprise there was still tension around there.

He walked slowly down the streets, eyeing artifacts and gear as well as some suspicious characters, he was no new to red players and he had gotten word about a few player killers in this game so he decided to have his guard up at all times, he pressed his back to a wall next to an alley and folded his arms with a disinterested look in his eyes observing everything and everyone around him, when a feminine voice spoke.

"You're early" she said her face hidden by the shadows

"I had time, what've you got?" he asked apathetically

"It's about a certain sword you were asking about, remember? The demon slayer" she said not moving from her spot

He eyed her briefly from the corners of his eyes before turning his gaze once more to the town, more specifically the sky, what a beautiful day it was, warm, but still with enough breeze, he was a little disappointed that he had to work on a day like this, but he had to, closing his eyes he replied to the awaiting info broker

"Do tell? Do you know where it is?" he asked without a hint of interest

She watched him a little annoyed that she could never get an outburst of surprise or emotion, he was always like that and they had just met recently, but he paid good for reliable information and she was the best in the business, taking out a pad where she wrote everything she answered the man beside her.

"Dungthar's cave, north east two kilometers from here, dropped by Dungthar of the third circle, the boss and guardian of the cave, there's not much information on the security inside the cave, it seems no player has gone further than the first hall, they say the place is unreachable, I suggest that you should find yourself a partner if you want to go in there, you alone will die there" she said when she saw him open his eyes, an unreadable emotion hidden there she didn't know what it was but it certainly gave a bad feeling, the guy was insane, she knew that so she had to make sure he kept his more crazy ideas to something that wasn't so dangerous.

Sasuke stood there contemplating her words, the moment she said he would die, felt like a challenge to him something inside burst with excitement, he didn't know why but for the first time since the start of the game felt like he was going in an adventure, unpredictable, and fascinating all the same; however he shrug those feelings aside knowing that it was more important to survive than an afternoon of fun, with that thinking in mind he pushed himself off the wall and turned subtly to the info broker, opening the trade screen he marked three hundred col as the payment for the information. After hitting the button trade he faced the woman hidden in the shadows before speaking

"Thanks" he said before turning to leave

"I'm serious don't do anything stupid Sasuke, you'll regret it" replied the woman before disappearing into the alley

He calmly walked to the closest blacksmith and waited as his armor was repaired. Looking at his inventory and character information screen, he noticed he was in need of a sword, the one he had gotten a few days ago was already a low level item for him, he cursed under his breath because he knew this was another excuse to follow his desires, he was in a fight between logical reasoning and reckless entertainment.

After his gear was done, he left looking for something to eat he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and even though the food wasn't a priority in this game it still was annoying to have the sensation of feeling hungry while fighting.

He noticed some people looking at him as he continued his way, mostly females, it had been a common occurrence since he could remember, but at least since he entered this game no woman had been able to approach him, due to the prolonged fear of being trapped in a death game of course, still it made him glad.

As he continued walking he opened the map screen taking mental notes of every place he had been in the last two weeks, and marking the possible areas where the boss room might be, he didn't like to be so uninformed but he'd let it slide for now at least until he got a new sword, he knew he had enough to buy one in the market, perhaps he should do that instead of looking for trouble.

He entered a restaurant called dragon's lair located in the east part of town, he had been there a couple of times, and the owners, which were players were nice enough not to treat him differently for his age, that was a plus.

Walking to the bar he took a seat in the middle facing a woman scribbling notes and talking to a man inside the kitchen from the window.

She was young probably in her mid-twenties, tall with brown hair, her face hidden from him.

She turned when she heard him sit, bright hazel eyes staring at him, with familiarity and content.

She wore a light brown sweater covered by a bright yellow apron, and didn't wear any combat gear, she smiled sincerely at him, her brown locks falling down the sides of her face, he would describe the woman as very attractive, and was actually a pretty good company

"Hey, it's you, same as last time I suppose" she asked with an amused smile, he always said that when he came to this place.

"Yeah, if you would be so kind" he said with a smirk

The woman started chuckling as she wrote his order down, and then passing it to her co-worker

"So how's the business going?" he asked as he looked around, there were some people, maybe enough to fill the entire restaurant but it didn't look as if she was having problems with an excess of customers

"Well, some come here to eat, others just come to sit around and talk, it's a pain in the ass really, but I can't complain can I, when there are people like yourself going to who knows were risking your like to take us out of here" she replied feeling a little guilty

"It's not that big of a deal, we'll get out of here eventually" he replied nonchalantly

"I sure hope you're right kid, how've been things on your end?" She asked as she turned to receive a plate from the cook and calling for the person who made the order.

"Not very interesting really, I suppose it's the lack of a challenge what's been my major problem" he said as he rubbed his temples, the times he spent bored where a complete frustration, which led him to develop some kind of headaches, that's why Kakashi had introduced him to virtual games, even with his schoolwork, and his extracurricular classes, he still got headaches.

The woman snorted after hearing his answer "You sure are weird aren't you, sometimes I wonder if you really are thirteen"

"That's what it says in my birth certificate, and I'm pretty sure it's not fake, but who knows maybe I'm wrong" he replied taking another look at the restaurant

The woman chuckled once more before turning to get another order, placing it before her young customer

"Here you go, Sasuke enjoy" smiling at him

"Thanks Ruma; so tell me have you heard anything new?" he asked taking bites of his meal, which was considerably more complex than a simple sandwich

Soon she started telling him about the things that she heard from other customers, stories, rumors, and everything that could possibly be of interest to him.

She was telling him about a quest she had heard about when suddenly a woman's voice got their attention and the rest of the costumers' as well.

She had blond curly hair and green eyes, wearing a short-sleeved green shirt and skirt, with a chest armor slightly better than the one provided in the beginning or the game. She was kneeling beside a table facing a man with short brown hair in what seemed to be pleading.

The man had an mocking smile, and his brown eyes stared at her amusedly, in truth it was already pissing Sasuke off.

"Please I've heard about you, they say you are a very strong player, I need your help, please; I beg you" she said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Sasuke eyed the strangers apathetically, with a raised brow at the man who kept smiling amusedly at her.

"And why should I help you, you don't even have any money to pay, unless you can give me something else I won't help your useless brother" he said eying her lecherously.

She gasped in surprise and indignation that caused the man and the others in his table to start laughing as she dropped her gaze to the ground in frustration, small streams of water flowing down her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"you sure are one to talk" a cold voice echoed through the entire restaurant, stopping the laughter instantly, everyone there turned to look at a boy in the stool as he got up and started walking towards the woman "pathetic weaklings like you don't have the right to call anyone useless, then again it was only logical that such a low-level player would be trying to get himself out of the humiliation" he said eyeing the man with a small smirk, he snorted without taking his gaze off them as he stood beside the blond woman "you disgust me" he finished helping her to her feet.

Sasuke then turned to the woman in front of him "You shouldn't waist time with people like him, low-level players with ego problems, these cowards wouldn't even be able to help you with your request"

The man suddenly got up from his seat, followed by his companions "Who are you calling coward you punk, you're just a nosy brat why don't you back up your tough act"

To everyone's surprise the young boy started chuckling darkly, as his eyes lit up menacingly; the man who had previously insulted him took a step back, and looked in fear as the raven spoke "you want me to fight you?" said the black eyed boy smirking to the older man "fine, but if it ends up being a waste of time I will kill you, deal?" he finished taking his sword by the hilt. The man immediately started blabbering apologies and left with his friends.

Sasuke took the woman's hand in his and headed to the exit of the restaurant, so they could go to a place for them to talk, once he was in the door he turned to the bartender before speaking "Sorry Ruma, I'll see you around" and then he was gone.

They walked slowly and silently through the streets, the sun still sky high illuminating the day, he stole a few glances at her to check her condition, taking in mind that she had seemed very distressed before, he could only hope that he would be able to at least help her, though he first had to ask himself why did he even in the first place.

The only logical reason he could come up with was that he could relate to her in some way, but he preferred to avoid those kinds of memories, instead he led her to a bench where they sat, he waited a few seconds before speaking.

"So what's wrong what happened to your brother?" he asked going straight to the point

She took her hands to her face and started sobbing quietly, trying to wipe away the tears. After a few seconds she calmed down enough to explain

"Two days ago, my brother and five other people from my guild Ravenous, left in a party to this dungeon called Dungthar's cave" she said making him curse inwardly "they were looking for a special object, I actually don't know what it was but they said it would be good for the guild; late at night when they hadn't returned I checked on the map for their locations and then they…" she continued her voice breaking as she spoke "They were just gone" tears started flowing once more down her cheeks "all of them but my brother, he is still in there and I don't know how long he'll be able to survive" she finished taking her hands to her face trying to stop crying.

After she calmed down she resumed her story "Since then I've been looking for people strong enough to help me get my brother back, but none of them are willing to help me, I don't know what to do anymore" she said with her eyes closed tight and her fists clenched "I'm not strong enough to do it on my own, I can't"

Sasuke looked as she spoke for the entire story, she was desperate, but she didn't have money, not that it was an issue to him, he didn't care much about money but he knew that probably that was one of the reasons no one wanted to help her, that and the horrendous risk they'd be taking. But he was here now and as much as he wanted to avoid that place for obvious reasons, he knew that this was another incentive to pursue his more barbaric side; it was actually ironic that after he had made the decision of staying away from there, something like this happened.

With a short sigh he eyed her once more before speaking "I'll go"

To say that the woman was surprised was an understatement, all those big men she had asked for help and then came this boy who was no older than thirteen saying that he would do it, seemed unfair to her, unfair for the boy who wanted to help her even at the cost of his life "You can't, it's too dangerous for a boy like you" she said after recovering from the shock, eyeing him grateful for the fact that he had at least offered "It's ok, I'll find someone else you don't have to worry about it" she continued smiling at him.

The raven's brow twitched with annoyance, it was only expected for her to refuse, after all that was the stupid notion of morality, that drove the actions of most people and letting a thirteen year old go to a battlefield was not really moral; in any case it pissed him off somewhat that even after all this they still considered themselves better or stronger because of their age.

"I wasn't asking you, I said I'll go and that's that" he said with narrowed eyes surprising her further.

"No, no really you don't have-"she was cut off by the raven whose cold piercing black eyes got right through her soul

"Whether you like it or not I'm going if you want to cancel your request fine, I'm not interested in payment anyway so you might as well stay put and wait for my return, I'll bring your brother safe and sound, so stop arguing" he finished standing up and opening a screen where he entered some words before looking at her "Your name" he said demandingly.

"Aoi" she replied without thinking, the boy's tone left no room for argument

"I've added you to my friend list, when I'm done I'll send you a message, for the time being go do whatever you want to do, just don't get yourself killed before I'm done, I'm sure he wouldn't like that one bit" he said with a detached almost bored voice; further confusing the woman.

She eyed him unsure, she hadn't even met him for a day but she had more questions that she knew he would answer, so she settled for letting out a breath and nodding smiling gratefully at him "Thank you, I don't know how to repay your kindness" she said standing up as well.

"If I wanted anything I would have told you by now, just stay safe so you can be with your brother again" he said turning to leave

"Wait!" she called making him stop in his tracks "what's your name?" she asked with a red tint covering her cheeks in embarrassment for not asking before.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow _'seriously?'_ he sure hoped she didn't end up being like the rest of the females that harassed him in the real world, it was one of the things he had been most grateful for when discovering MMOs the ability to change your avatar, nevertheless he responded without deception "Sasuke" he said only to leave her dashing towards the exit of the town.

The more he ran, the more excitement flushed through his body; finally this was what was missing, this is what he had craved for the last two weeks, this feeling; he chuckled softly, and accepted himself to be a madman because he had a thirst for battle.

**A/N: greetings readers, I wanted to apologize for my long absence, but I had been a little busy, I'm going to try to update as quickly as I can, so please leave a comment or just tell me what you think, some people told me that I messed up with the pairings what do you guys think? Thank you once more for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
